Clueless
by bechloeftw
Summary: Promp by Jaws: Beca is doubtful of Chloe's feelings because of her overly friendly nature so Chloe decides to prove her love to Beca. Bechloe.
1. She Likes Me?

Amy, Beca, and Jesse were having lunch at a café a few blocks away from Barden. The trio sat at their table at the far end of the café and ordered their usual. Everything was going well the conversations we're flowing, Jesse and Amy took turns talking, their conversations ranged from movies to Amy's stories from Tasmania. The two were so lost in themselves that they didn't even realize that Beca wasn't paying attention anymore; Jesse was the first to notice.

"You okay there Bec."

"Yeah," Beca nods, proceeding to look down on her meal.

"Beca, if there's something wrong you know you can tell us," Jesse reminded her.

Beca only shakes her head, "It's stupid and don't worry I'm fine."

"Really? 'Cause ya haven't even taken a bite outta your lunch," Amy deadpanned, looking at Beca's untouched sandwich.

"Don't let food go to waste lil yank."

Beca sits up a little straighter as she places her elbows on the table so she can massage her temples. "I'm just not in the mood, okay," Beca replied angrily to the blonde. Amy was taken aback by the harshness in the brunette's voice but decides to brush it off; she continues to eat avoiding any eye contact with Beca.

Beca notices and sighs, "Sorry, there's just something that's been bugging me lately."

Amy looks up at Beca then to Jesse meeting his gaze both already knowing what this is about.

"Is it Chloe?" he questioned gently.

"Are ginger and you fighting lil yank?" Amy added.

Beca shakes her head not really wanting to talk about it, "No, it's just that she confuses me." She rolls her eyes at herself before running a hand through her hair. "I told you it was stupid."

"It's not stupid," Jesse assured the brunette. Beca shoots him a small smile.

"So what is it that she did that's so confusing?" Amy asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Everything," Beca mutters, rubbing her hands over her face. "It's frustrating really."

Jesse and Amy only chuckle.

"Everything? Don't you think that's a little bit of an exaggeration?" Jesse said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Maybe. It's just that she's so," Beca starts moving her hands as if doing so would deliver the message better. "Touchy feely, you know. I'm not sure if it's just how she is with everyone or she you know likes me or something."

Beca sighs knowing it's not the second one. She knew that she liked the redhead since the moment she laid eyes on her, though she forced herself to push the feeling aside hoping her stupid little crush on the older woman would eventually go away but it didn't, and Chloe's overly friendly personality didn't make it easy either.

"Maybe you should find out, but she does seem like she likes you back. I mean I see how she looks at you, her eyes literally pop out of their sockets and her legs immediately start moving so she can be next to you. I also sometimes over hear her and Aubrey talking and you'll be surprised how many times your name slips out of her mouth," Amy says nonchalantly before chugging down her drink.

Beca was beyond surprised to hear that because come on. Chloe Beale, gorgeous, smart, funny, Chloe Beale likes Beca Mitchell? Impossible.

"It's probably nothing," Beca muttered, brushing off Amy's comment.

"Chloe can do so much better than me."

Jesse frowns shaking his head vigorously, "Oh c'mon Beca. You're great, anyone would be lucky to have you."

Beca rolls her eyes but a smile was playing on her lips.

"Don't get all cheesy with me Swanson," Beca warned. Jesse only waves her off with his hand. "Oh you love it," he insisted.

"But, I agree with Amy. You should find out before it's too late."

Beca thought about it running through all the cons and pros of telling Chloe how she felt about her. Fuck it she thought.

"Okay I'll do it."

Chloe opens the door to her shared dorm room with Aubrey throwing her bag aside before plopping on her bed.

"Ugh," Chloe groaned as she buried her head in her pillow. Aubrey was sitting on her bed working on her law papers when she saw her best friend walk across the room before collapsing. She looked up at the now spread out red hair laughing lightly at her best friend's behavior.

"What are you groaning about?" She asked putting her pen down deciding that she needed a break from her assignments.

Chloe doesn't make an effort to move at all but turns her head so that she's facing Aubrey.

"College is a pain in my ass."

Aubrey chuckles at the red head before closing her text book, she gets up from her bed to sit on the edge of Chloe's. She starts patting Chloe's back and to her amusement Chloe starts pouting.

"Aw does poor little Chlo Bear want Aubee to make it better?"

Chloe chuckles shaking her head slightly at her best friend's antics, she nods her answer. Aubrey smiles, she reaches for her phone on the night stand and immediately starts going through her contacts list.

"I'll call Beca then."

A burst of laughter escaped Aubrey's lips when Chloe quickly sat up playfully hitting Aubrey with her pillow.

"Hey! I'm just trying to cheer you up and what better way to do that than have you hanging out with that elf," Aubrey joked earning herself another pillow to the head.

"Will you stop?! You're ruining my hair!" Chloe obliged and Aubrey frantically starts fixing her hair once she was satisfied she looked over at Chloe looking her over; she wasn't her usually bubbly self.

"Hey," she nudged the redhead's shoulder with her own, "What's wrong?"

Chloe sighs rubbing her hands over her face, all she does is look at Aubrey, and the blonde nods needing no more than that; she got comfortable on the bed signaling Chloe to talk.

"I really like her Bree. I've been dropping hints and doing everything I can for her to realize that but all of it just goes right over her head," Chloe sighs, slumping her shoulders.

Aubrey scoffs, "I'm not surprised this is Beca we're talking about."

Chloe chuckles softly.

"Why can't you just tell her Chlo? Nothing's ever stopped you before."

Chloe sighs.

"She's just different Bree. I guess I'm scared she'll reject me and that's not something I'm prepared for," Chloe confesses. There was a pause before Aubrey started speaking.

"Chloe look, you have to tell Beca. I know it's scary for you but it's the only way. As convinced as I am that Beca has no heart I see how she acts around you."

Chloe only tilts her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Aubrey rolls her eyes, "Dear aca-gods you both are clueless. Chloe! She likes you, okay. It's so obvious."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"How do you know?"

Aubrey scoffs, "Well for one when you're around her she does her best to not make a fool out of herself, but fails miserably. Two she's always nice and sweet around you and I've never seen her like that with anyone else. Three she's always a pain in the ass until you're in the room and four she does whatever you want her to do even if she doesn't want to."

Chloe just sat there in awe. She hadn't really notice any of that, she was so busy trying to get Beca to see how much she liked her that she hadn't bothered to notice that Beca was doing the same. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Aubrey call her name.

"Chloe."

"Huh?"

"You okay?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, it's just… I didn't even realize that."

Aubrey smiles, "Well you're lucky I paid attention to the interaction between you two or else I wouldn't be here right now telling you to tell her how you feel."

Chloe laughs lightly playfully pushing Aubrey's shoulder.

"Alright let's go over this again. So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell Beca how I feel."

"And when are you going to do it?"

"Tonight."


	2. Let's Rehearse This

After lunch the three best friends bid each other a goodbye before going back to their busy schedules. Beca on the other hand had no plans for that night other than confessing her feelings to Chloe that is of course if she was going to. She was now on her bed staring at her phone debating whether she should text Chloe now or do it some other time. Beca was glad Kimmy Jin was god knows where or else she would be glared at for groaning so much at herself.

"Damnit Mitchell. Just text her!" Beca groaned almost throwing her phone across the room so frustrated with herself. It wasn't long until her phone vibrated signaling she had received a messaged from Chloe. Beca couldn't help the smile that followed.

_Hey! Do you have anything planned for tonight? _

_No, I was actually going to text you if you were free for tonight but it looks like you beat me to it :) _

_Oh goody! Wanna meet me at the rehearsal space? _

_What? Why? Did Aubrey plan a surprise rehearsal or something?_

_No, just come by around 10 tonight… okay?_

_Chloe, what is this all about?_

_Beca, just trust me. 10. Tonight. You better be there._

_I will be. I promise :)_

_Yay! I'll see you then! :D_

Beca smiled to herself excited for her meet up with Chloe tonight.

_xxxxx_

Chloe looked up from her phone when Aubrey entered the auditorium.

"Did you tell the Bellas yet?"

Aubrey nodded, "Yeah, they're on their way."

Aubrey made her way over to the redhead who was busy on her phone. She took a glance over her best friend's shoulder and saw that the red head was selecting a bunch of songs from her music library. Aubrey smirked when Chloe selected Something I Need by OneRepublic.

"I suggest putting in Storm Warning too it'll go well with all the songs you've already chosen," Aubrey suggested eyes glued on the phone's screen. Chloe quirked her eyebrow turning her head to look at Aubrey.

"I didn't know you listened to Hunter Hayes."

Aubrey just shrugs, "I'm full of surprises."

The two girls continued to discuss on the songs until the other Bellas started pouring into the auditorium. Chloe quickly wrote down the songs handing the paper to Aubrey so the blonde can go print out the music sheets.

"So…" Stacie started once all the Bellas, minus Beca, were there. Aubrey met Chloe's gaze giving her an encouraging smile before heading out the auditorium. Chloe made her way to the white board so that she was facing all of the Bellas, clearing her throat before speaking.

"We gathered you all here today because I need your help. If you have failed to notice Beca isn't here, there's a reason for that," Chloe began.

"You're gonna make us sing for lil yank aren't ya?" Amy asked knowingly already wanting to tell Beca but yet again also knowing that she can't.

Chloe smiled and nodded, "If you guys are up for it."

The Bellas didn't even hesitate, they quickly lined up side by side in front of Chloe, excited for what she had planned for them.

"Alright then. Let's get to it."

xxxxx

Beca was pacing in her room trying to act out how she was going to tell Chloe. She thought, well I have until ten tonight why not take advantage of that and rehearse everything. She's been doing this for almost an hour now still not having the correct words to tell Chloe how she felt.

"Hey Chloe, look I have something to tell you… I've liked you since I saw you at the activities fair and," Beca scrunches her face at how that sounded, shaking her head.

"No… um… Chloe, I like you, like a lot and… it's okay if you don't feel the same I just wanted you to know that and..yeah… I just… ugh," Beca rubbed her face before running them through her hair. This was going to be difficult. She glanced down on her phone deciding that she needed help at this moment. Beca scooped the phone off the bed now going through her contacts list searching for two names. She clicks on group call.

"Hello?" the two voices said simultaneously.

"Amy, Jess, I need your help."

xxxxx

Amy was harmonizing along with the other Bellas when her phone began ringing from her back pocket all through the auditorium, surprisingly shutting up all the Bellas. She reluctantly took the device out to see who could be wasting such precious rehearsing time, eyes widening at the caller ID.

"Everyone shuddup it's the lil yank!"

Jessica frowned, "You're telling us to shut up? You're the one yelling."

Amy gave the girl a glare before answering her phone.

"Hello?"

"Amy, Jesse, I need your help."

J: "Alright what do you need help on?"

A: "Shoot."

"Okay so Chloe texted me an hour ago telling me to meet her at the Bellas rehearsal space and I want to tell her then… about everything."

"That's good Beca. You do that."

"Ye, what he said," Amy said through the phone aware at all the eyes on her. Aubrey met Amy's gaze and gave her a look that said 'take it outside so we can keep rehearsing'. She nodded at her Bella captain before heading out the auditorium.

"So what is it that ya need help on lil yank?" She urged hoping to end this call fast so that she can once again join the Bellas.

Beca sat down on her bed with an exaggerated sigh, "I don't know what to say. I've been pacing my room for like an hour now acting out how this meeting will go and I still haven't come up with anything."

Jesse hummed his answer only hearing half of what Beca said since his attention was on the movie that was currently playing on his laptop. Beca frowned when her two best friends didn't reply.

"Are you two even listening?"

Amy nodded rolling her eyes at herself knowing that the brunette couldn't see her, "Uh yeah, yeah. I'm listenin."

Jesse paused the film; giving Beca his full attention, "Same here."

"Can you guys come over so I can rehearse with actual people and come up with something better to say other than the shitty one's I came up with?"

Jesse chuckled already standing up from his bed.

"Sure, I'll be over."

Amy let out a sigh of relief glad that the conversation was almost over.

"Sorry yank but I can't right now. I have… um… assignments to work on that's due tomorrow."

Beca nodded, "Yeah that's fine you go ahead and do that. I have Jesse anyway and we all know he knows exactly how to help me," she chuckled remembering how the boy got when it came to situations like this.

Jesse shrugged, phone still on his ear as he tried putting on his jacket, "That's just the perks of being a movie fanatic."

Beca rolled her eyes laughing at the statement, "Whatever Swanson. I'll see you in a bit. Bye you two."

"You too, Bec," with that Jesse hangs up and heads to Beca's dorm.

"Bye yanks," Amy hangs up quickly stuffing her phone back into her pocket. She quickly makes her way into the auditorium. Chloe caught Amy in the corner of her eye and stopped the blonde in her tracks so they can talk.

"Why did she call? Is she okay? Is she still coming? Do we-" Before Chloe could go on Amy cut her off.

"Ginger she's fine and ye lil yank's still coming. She was just flustered and didn't know what to say to you tonight."

Chloe smiled, "Well with what I have planned she doesn't even really have to say anything."

Amy nodded her expression growing serious, "She really likes you, like a lot and she's been meaning to tell you're skinny ass that but didn't have the guts until now, so I just want to know that you're not plannin on hurtin her, right? Promise me, ginger."

Chloe nodded, "I promise."

"You better or else you're going to feel the fat power," Amy warned, amused by the horror shown across Chloe's face.

"I promise, it won't have to result to that," Chloe assured the blonde, keeping what Amy said in the back of her mind. Amy smiled pleased with Chloe's answer.

"Okay then let's get back to rehearsin these songs."


End file.
